


Calm Before The Storm

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha and their allies stand across the battle field from their enemies the night before a battle. Naruto is uneasy and Sakura tries to help. Can she stop his heart from breaking at the thought of the lives that would be lost? Before manga war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before The Storm

I do not own Naruto or the characters!

Naruto stood looking out at the enemy camp with its fires blazing and men ready for the coming battle. It was the eve of the battle heard all over the ninja world; the battle between Madara, Akatsuki and Naruto, Konoha. He stood looking out wondering if it would have been different if his parents had not died eighteen years before or if Jiriaya had beaten pain and survived. At the age of eighteen, he was leading the troops into battle and was considered the most powerful ninja in the world. Suddenly he heard someone walk up behind him, making him turn to see Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Everyone is set and ready to go." Shikamaru informed his friend. "It may not be a good day tomorrow but in the end we have a greater chance to win." Naruto gave a nod and looked at the silent camp as everyone sat wondering what was going to happen to them come morning.

"Let granny and Kakashi know everyone is in place." He told Shikamaru who took off to do as he was asked. "Medical stations set up and ready?" He asked Sakura.

"Yeah, everything is ready." She sighed and looked where the enemy sat across the field as Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. "Everything will be alright. Not one of us will let any of them get away." She said putting her hand on his shoulder, slightly surprised to feel him relax slightly under her touch.

"I know I just don't like having everyone putting their lives on the line when I'm the only one they all want." He told her looking at her with his bright blue eyes. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"We put our lives on the line because you are our friend and would do the same if not more for us. Besides we've seen how skilled you have become the last two years." She smiled making him smirk.

"This war Madara has put together may very well take everyone and thing away from me. I don't want to stand here tomorrow night and see all of my friends and everyone who risked their lives laying in a bloody mess." Sakura moved closer to him without realizing how close she was actually getting until she heard her inner voice.

'Show him you aren't leaving.'

'What am I thinking?' Sakura asked stopping herself.

'You know how to ease his mind.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You know very well what I'm talking about. You know he's not just worried about losing people in the battle.'

'I don't-.'

'You do so. You've thought about Naruto many times. Just admit you love him and get on with it!'

'I don't love him... do I?'

'Think back over the years. Of course you do!' Sakura stood looking at the camp when she heard Naruto calling her name.

"Sakura-Chan, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said looking at his worried blue eyes that she always had a hard time looking away from. His loving nature always making her feel better, along with a bright chakra that always made her feel warm and... Sakura stopped and looked back at Naruto as he looked at his own camp. 'I... could I really have fallen for him?'

'You see?' Her inner voice said making her eyes go slightly wider. Naruto took a deep breath and turned to Sakura.

"You should get some sleep." Sakura nodded and turned to leave before hearing Naruto again. "Sakura-Chan, be careful tomorrow. I know you are able to take care of yourself but... Just make sure you're alright at the end of this." Sakura watched him turn and take off quickly, leaving her trying to sort out what he had just said in her mind.

'I told you.'

'Shut up already!'

'Are you just going to stand here or are you going to go after him and settle his pained mind before he is distracted in the middle of the battle and killed?' Sakura took off following the feel of Naruto's chakra, finding him sitting at the tree line.

"Naruto, before we have to charge in and not know what will happen..." she said walking over to him. "I want you to know that no matter what you'll never have to worry about me not being there beside you." Naruto stood slightly confused as he listened to what she had to say.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto, let me finish I need to tell you this. Over the last few years, I've become so close to you; the close friendship we have... I think it's turned into something else... Naruto I will never leave you because..." She trailed off taking a deep breath. "I love you, Naruto." Naruto stood stunned as he processed what she had just admitted to him. After a minute, he couldn't think of anything else but to grab a hold of her, pull her close and kiss her.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." He said pulling back for air before the two leaned in to kiss passionately again. "Sakura-Chan, promise me that you'll make it through this."

"Naruto, I promise that all of us will make it through and we can live our lives as the ninja's we've always wanted to be. Make sure you make it through this too, promise me you won't take any stupid risks that you don't need to." Naruto smiled and nodded before the two began to kiss once again.


End file.
